


Two Sides Make One Coin

by wendywindy



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywindy/pseuds/wendywindy
Summary: Azazel觉得情况有些不妙。





	1. HEAD

Azazel觉得情况有些不妙。

因为Magneto正在直勾勾地盯着这小子瞧。

他当然知道这是什么意思，地狱火的私人包厢里每夜都在上演类似戏码，这种出现在掠食者眼中的兴味十足、志在必得的注视，他绝不会弄错。其实这点小嗜好对于他们这种人来说简直司空见惯。而且鉴于他们的老大——现在是前老大了——Shaw极其热衷于强迫别人在床上就范，从上行下效的角度来解释，Magneto会打这种主意也很说得通。更何况已经三个月了，自从地狱火倒台他们开始逃命以来已经有整整三个月没开过荤，再等下去说不定他自己都要忍不住先下手。

但眼下最要紧的问题在于，绑在椅子上的这小子——

是个警察。

这个节骨眼上操一个条子？

Azazel不禁打了个寒战。

他可不想惹这个麻烦。

“嘿，伙计们，这是个误会，”椅子上的人皱着一张脸，呻吟着说，“我只是恰好路过——”

“恰好路过？”Azazel觉得自己简直想朝天翻个白眼，开玩笑，有哪个条子没事会在半夜路过郊区的废旧仓库？

“呃，”这人瞥了下捆在身前的双手，又瞄了眼Azazel，显然在迟疑，“……其实是我白天路过的候丢了东西，我猜大概是掉在了附近，所以下班后过来看看。”

“你负责这个辖区？”Azazel挑了挑眉，“可你好像不怎么眼熟。”

“辖区？”椅子上的人睁大眼睛艰难吞咽了一下，脸上满是困惑。

Azazel支起眼皮，了然地觑了他一眼。

他把手揣进裤子口袋，“倏”地一声瞬移到这人面前，弯下腰猛然凑近，近到那张血红的脸都可以跟对方行贴面礼了。

“我觉得现在没必要遮遮掩掩，”他掏出那管透明注射枪在手里转了两圈，笑着说：“因为这事明摆着：普通人可不会揣着一支X基因抑制剂跑到这儿。你说是吗，**_警察先生_**？”

挑明这个称呼产生的效果几乎立竿见影：椅子上的人像是突然被烫了一下，要不是有绳扣捆住他的手脚，他可能已经跳了起来。Azazel退开一些，满意地欣赏着这人眼里溢出的惊惶，他甚至觉得这反应有点过于理想了。大概又是个刚毕业的毛头小子，他想，警局那群蠢货总喜欢派这种人来当前哨。

“我不是警察！”椅子上的人飞快地否认，他张了张嘴，试图进一步解释，可话到嘴边，又咽了回去。稍后他再开口时，语气里明显带上了一种破罐破摔的无奈。“……这是黑市买的，还有这只抑制铐，如果你真的懂行那也该认出了这玩意不是什么普通绳扣。”他泄气地说，用下巴指了指捆在身前的手，“就只是防身用，最近城里不大太平，总得有点准备。”

Azazel呲起牙，“小子，作为懂行的人我得提醒你，黑市没有纯度这么高的货，这是警用抑制剂。”他好整以暇地看着他。

椅子上的人却只是无辜地耸了耸肩。“唔，那只能说明你对黑市还不是特别懂行。”

Azazel敛起了表情，没接话，只是盯住他，打量着，思忖着，直到一个念头从脑海深处“哗”地浮上水面，所有疑点似乎在一瞬间串了起来。他一手扯过这人的衣领，凶狠地给了他一巴掌。“你是在拖时间！你有后援？”

这人的头被迫向后侧仰着，卡在拽紧的领子上，肿起的眼皮勉强抬了抬，还是辩解：“要我怎么说你才能信？我只是来附近找戒指，被你一棍子打晕带到了这。伙计，我不明白你们是什么情况，但如果你能放了我，我保证一个字也不会说，我......我甚至能给你一大笔钱。我是个教授，你可以去查学校教工网页上的照片。”

Azazel愣了愣，要不是现在情况不明，他可能就笑出来了。“小子，我要是你，我会撒谎说自己才刚毕业。这个年纪的教授？你可真会编。”

椅子上的人认命似的叹了口气。

Azazel懒得跟他纠缠，他攥紧手里的衣领，打算把这人从椅子上拎起来，捆到仓库深处更隐蔽的地方。可一个声音突然打断了他。

“——等等，你说你来找什么？”

这小子费力地伸长脖子朝Azazel肩后望去，发现了Magneto的存在。

“......婚戒，是只银戒。”他舔了下嘴巴，回答说，那颤抖着的两瓣唇离Azazel的手实在太近了，仅仅一寸之遥，它们被灯光跟唾液镀上了一层粘稠的蜜色，湿漉漉的，正微微闪着光。

Magneto阴郁的目光在这小子脸上左右游移，“半夜找戒指？”

那人瞥了他一眼，“找到了明早就去提离婚，我一秒也忍不了了。”

“是吗。”Magneto说。

他脸上没表情，可这句话里却带着一种古怪的随意，跟他惯用的那种低沉危险的语调完全不同，就好像……好像在饭桌上谈论天气。这让Azazel立刻放下人转过来，“头儿！这小子嘴里没一句实话。别跟他浪费时间，我们得走了！”他不由得把嗓音提高了些。

那人正像袋面粉一样歪在椅子上，半阖着眼喘着气，听了这话忽然又挣扎起来。“我没说谎！”他坐直了高声大喊，“我跟那个杂种大吵了一架，我气得动了手，想把婚戒砸他脑门上，然后那玩意就不见了，我当时想，很好，就让戒指跟他一起滚蛋吧，再也别回来！可谁想到眼下这个混蛋居然要我还他戒指，我得先还戒指他才肯协议离婚！操你的Lehnsherr！现在我就只想赶快找到那玩意然后明早去跟他一拍两散，我他妈就为了这个，明白吗！”他气急败坏地开始扭动起来，竭力想摆脱手上的束缚。

该死。

Azazel立刻把尾巴缠上这人的脖子，死死勒住了他。他一边留意仓库外的动静，一边看着眼前这张脸逐渐在窒息中痛苦地扭曲。

他继续收紧尾巴，恶声恶气地，"别动小子，不然我会再让你尝——"

他陡然停住。

因为这时一枚银币正竖直着抵在他额前，用一种轻微又不容置疑的力道把他向后按。

是Magneto。

“让我来。”他的头儿在背后懒洋洋地说。

这个精虫上脑的蠢货。

他当初为什么会觉得Magneto可靠？还在条子冲进来之前扯着他一起移出了地狱火？恼怒跟后悔在胸腔里翻滚积聚，烧起一把灼人的火，Azazel忍不住啐了一口，可那枚硬币依旧浮在他面前，旋转着，带着昭然的威胁缓缓逼近。他瞪了Magneto一眼，最后很不甘地松了尾巴，椅子上的人立马拼命咳了起来，垂下头大口大口地换着气。

“没时间了！把他捆住丢在这，我们走。”他最后挡在椅子前抗议着。

“之前你说仓库外装了感应器，有人靠近我们就会马上得到警报，然后转移？”

“对，可是......”

“那就闭嘴。”

Azazel深吸了口气，试图让自己冷静下来。没必要为了这个跟Magneto翻脸，没必要，至少现在还没迹象显示条子们知道这个位置。就算麻烦来了，他自己也随时可以靠能力一走了之，顺便把Magneto和这个可疑的小子一并丢给警察。没人能拖得住他，Magneto也不能。眼下主动权握在他手里，他只用安心做个看客。况且话又说回来了，谁会愿意拒绝送上门的眼福呢？

他心里千回百转，脸上却始终是一副讪讪的神情，挪了两步退到一旁。

他多虑了，Magneto再没看他一眼。他的头儿大步流星地走过来，目光锁紧自己的猎物，一刻都没放开。

捆在椅子上的那人低喘着，抬头看向来人。他整个湿淋淋的，全是汗，脖子到颊边还泛着一抹猪肝色的红，脸上的神情却很沉静，一双虹膜在灯下像盛着一汪浅海的浪，正随着呼吸的起伏轻轻荡漾。

“我知道你想干什么。”他轻喘着。

Magneto挑起一边眉毛，笑了。“那你不妨说说看。”

“没必要来硬的，我是说，我们可以和和气气地，嗯......解决这事。”

Magneto正歪着头，把指背贴在他颈侧暧昧地摩挲，“这事？”

他没躲。“是的。”

“你愿意。”

“比起狼狈地坐在这里任人侵犯，我更愿意选择配合。”

“你觉得你只是在配合？”Magneto危险地凑上来，侧过头停在他耳后，垂下眼皮，几不可闻地喘息，好像经验丰富的食客在嗅闻红酒的香气，片刻后他满意地开口，声音是前所未有的低。“得了吧，你在期待这个，你很......**_想要_**。”

对方吞咽了一下。“你到底还操不操？”

“别急，”他用一只手慢条斯理地解开这人皱巴巴的衣领，指尖沿着脖颈红肿的勒痕极其缓慢地下滑，下滑，直到激起一连串难以察觉的颤抖。“你丈夫知道你这么热衷于背着他干这事吗？”

“我为什么要管那个半年没回家的丈夫怎么想？”不屑地笑，“他不在的时候我早就把街坊邻居全睡遍了，他一个也不知道。”

Magneto缓缓地舔了一遍下唇，再开口时，嗓音已然全哑了，“看来那混蛋不知道他自己错过了什么。”

“那现在......是时候让他明白了。”

他们俩凶狠地亲了起来。

Azazel在一旁站着，他能清楚地听见唇舌舔舐跟那些饥渴吞咽发出的声响，还有Magneto把胯部抵在那小子腿间时发出的那声滚烫而餍足的呜咽。可他没有感到任何唤起，一阵迟来的震惊击中了他，大脑一片空白，刚刚发生了什么？他们到底是怎么迫不及待地黏到了一起去的？

当他努力消化着这个事实时，椅子那边忽然“嘣”地一响。

Azazel的尾巴立马竖了起来。

不对。

有哪里不对。

他还没来及细想，就看见一只挂着半截绳扣的手飞快地从他们腹下抬起，中指食指并在一处，按在了一个人的太阳穴上。

手的主人歪过头，朝着Azazel微微一笑。

** _看得开心吗，朋友？_ **

一个声音在他脑子里问道。

下一刻，他发现自己没法使用瞬移。

他发现自己甚至连一根指头也动不了。

他只能眼睁睁地瞪着一枚硬币大小的刀片从两人身下升起，箭一般飞进自己的裤袋，钩出那支注射枪送进了Magneto手里。

他的同伙举着枪冷冷看了他一眼，毫不犹豫地扣下了扳机。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head有一个意思是“硬币正面”，Tail“硬币反面”。


	2. TAIL

Azazel刚刚一脸阴沉地跑来说他打晕了一个鬼鬼祟祟的警察，Erik当即没忍住骂了一句，又在心底把那头蠢狼里外问候了几遍，这才掐了手里的烟，心事重重地跟着Azazel往仓库方向走。他早就叮嘱过Logan说这个会瞬移的家伙不好对付，让他派手下最得力的警探过来，结果这回送来的又是一个**_蠢货_**。

他暗叹一声，下意识地伸手摩挲了一下裤袋里那枚硬币。半年，整整半年了，Azazel是最后一个，只要把他活捉回去，卧底任务就能结束。说真的，如果他的金属能阻止Azazel使用能力，或者这家伙没精明到时刻都留神提防他，那他早就动手了，不用拖到现在。他不能打草惊蛇，否则Azazel一旦消失，就根本没可能再找到他的踪迹。Erik现在需要的是一个巧合，一个契机，一个Azazel放松警惕而他又可以一击即中困住他的时刻。

他只能等。

等。

却不像想象中那么容易。

Erik知道症结所在——他跟Charles闹翻了。就在出发去卧底那天。六个月来他一直没能联系他。这让Erik感觉自己像个跳上小船逃跑的罪犯，独自漂荡在汪洋大海中，想要靠岸，又不敢靠岸。他不知道岸上等待自己的是什么，他甚至不确定岸还存不存在。烦躁日复一日地像白蚁一样疯狂繁殖和生长，肆无忌惮地爬满了他的船。那点仅剩的耐性正在被瓦解、蛀蚀，被从里到外吃空，崩溃指日可待。

Erik握紧了手里的硬币，感受着它冷硬地抵入自己掌心，就好像这片圆形金属能赋予他需要的所有沉着和理智。他把目光投向脚下的地面，强硬地告诉自己要耐下心来，先想办法把仓库里这个麻烦放走，再从长计议。

他打定了主意，跟上Azazel，在他背后扬手一挥，打开了仓库门。

他简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。

仓库在瞬间静了下来，就好似有块无形的帷幕从半空落下，观众离席，演员退场，只剩这方昏暗的空旷的舞台。

他们在紧绷的沉默中相对站着。

Erik清楚地知道这种沉默源于何处，不过眼下先务之急还并不是去打破它。他两步走到Azazel身边，蹲下去仔细看了看，刚刚Charles应该是让他睡了过去，这省去很多麻烦。但Erik还是唤来几根钢管把这个失去能力的家伙捆了起来。以防万一。

这就是结束了，Erik想，心下稍微松了口气。可等他转过身，发现那双熟悉的蓝眼睛早已灼灼地盯住自己时，他的心又没法控制地再次收紧了。

他垂下视线，觉得该说点什么，于是试探着先开了口。“Charles，这太危险。”

话音没落，他自己就忍不住愣了一愣。

因为半年前Charles好像也站在他面前说过同样的话。

说不定他们就是从这句话开始吵起来的，他其实记不大清了，那天他跟太多人吵了架。先是在内部会议上一票否决了Scott提出的保守收网方案，后来又和Logan在提前行动的问题上争得不可开交，最后他在嘈杂中顶着一屋子同事的眼刀决然站起来，宣布自己要在三天后去执行卧底任务。

大家用看疯子一样的眼神瞪着他。

家里的Charles得知这个决定时，反应倒是异常平静。

“你不能去。”

“为什么？”

Charles表现得好像他刚刚问了一个人尽皆知的事实。“Shaw会认出你。”

皱眉，“当时我才九岁。”

“可你在他面前使用了能力。”

“那已经是很久之前，而且控制金属并不是什么稀有的异能，地狱火里一直都有磁控者。他不会轻易对号入座。”

“Erik，这太危险。你随时可能被发现，你们的宿怨或你现在的身份，不论哪个，一旦曝光，他都不可能放过你。更何况Logan手上已经有了那桩走私案，他们掌握了关键性的证据，还有几个证人，只要......”

猛地抬起头，“他找了你？”

“是Scott遇上了我，他来学校接Jen，顺便提了句你们上午的会。实话说Erik，那可真是令人印象深刻。”Charles伸手捏了捏眉心。

“那你就该知道我已经解释过了，”Erik厉声说，就好像放大的音量能掩住他心底渗出的那股疲惫似的。所以Charles清楚来龙去脉，而Charles还是要阻止他去，跟他们一样。他们为什么就不能理解？“那是Shaw，他不可能乖乖等在地狱火让我们把他查个底朝天。”

“而你要在他眼皮底下隐瞒身份，还要找到他费尽心思掩藏的罪证，那是Shaw，Erik，你不能冲动。”Charles看过来，目光跟他话里的质问一样尖锐。

“考虑过所有情况再做决定叫冲动？”他咬牙。

“你打算怎么抹掉旧身份，暴露了要怎么脱身？这些你都想过？”

Erik仿佛又回到了上午那间冰冷的会议室，面对着周围一双双不信任的眼睛，无休无止的保证跟说明。“我说过我们有个接应，这种情况下Shaw很难发现，况且之前那么多次从没有——”

“地狱火里什么事都有可能发生。”Charles“腾”地从沙发上站起来，Erik从来没见过他这样。

一丝异样划过他的脑海，转瞬又被翻滚的恼怒淹没了，Erik也站起来。“所以你想怎么样，现在就地举办个答辩会，让我一一论证每种方案的可行跟风险？Charles，这是**_我的工作_**，别摆出你那副教授的架势。”

“工作？不要骗自己了Erik，你完全把这看作复仇，你太想打败他，那吞噬了你在工作上应该有的理智。明明可以等那桩案子，或者我们再想别的办法，或者再等下一次，时机成熟.....”说到最后那语气几乎是在恳求了。

“这是最好的机会。”他目不转睛地看着Charles背后那块沙发巾上的环形纹样。

“你怎么知道？”Charles高声说，“自从迈进家门以来你就只在反复强调‘我要去’和‘别管我’，我们根本没有认真商量过这事。”

“天杀的，我真的不想再......我已经重复过很多遍，现在耗着就等于白白错失良机。我是个警察，我不能害怕去——”

“你是没害怕，”Charles冷冷地打断他，“你心里兴奋得要命，你现在就只想赶快摆脱我们这些犹犹豫豫的蠢货，然后迫不及待地去开始你的复仇计划。”

他像被这话捅了个对穿，“你读我？”

“用不着。你难道没这么想？”

沉默。

“Erik，你早就不是一个人了，你有时能不能稍微想一下，有人会担心？”

他假装没看到Charles的手在抖。他的挫败跟失落让接下来这些话像瀑布上的水一样不管不顾奔涌而出：“我告诉你我想了什么。我想你会站在我这边。我想你不会因为Shaw的名头畏手畏脚，我想过你能明白抓住他对我来说有多重要。他们也许不明白，但我觉得你会懂——我错了。”

“不好意思让你失望，”Charles发出一阵空洞的笑，“但操你的Erik，你今天别想踏出家门一步。我不会让你送死，你得冷静下来，如果你做不到，那就让我来。”

他就势举起手。

但Erik比他更快，他左臂朝天花板一扬，一顶蒙着灰的头盔就伴着稀里哗啦的脆响从楼梯上飞了下来，Erik伸手捧过它，吹走浮尘，决绝地戴到了自己头上。“我回家只是想告诉你：我要去。不管你同不同意。”

“好啊，很好，”Charles轻声说，他那只手还悬在半空，整个人却像被戳了开关一样疯狂地点着头，“走了就别回来。”他一字一顿地说，“现在滚吧，带着你的东西一起滚出去！”他一把摘了婚戒朝他丢过来。

Erik脑子里“嗡”地一响，似乎一整个巢的蜜蜂都在他颅腔里乱飞乱叫，他早忘了自己有能力可以移开戒指，他甚至没顾上去躲，戒指“砰”地砸到身后的门上掉下来，骨碌碌滚开了。某种情绪正冒着烟嘶嘶作响，跟浓酸一样侵蚀着他的心。这感觉，像被遗弃......

不，这是戒断和解脱，Erik纠正自己。他从来都是一个人，现在他也能证明自己一个人可以。他抬起头，把视线定格在Charles惨白的脸上，快速地调整呼吸，他想让接下来的话听上去尽可能的冷静。

“如果这是你想要的，那好，我们玩完了。”

他丢下这句话，再没回头看一眼，大步走出去狠狠砸上了房门。

一声惊天动地的轰响，整栋房子都颤抖了。

当晚地狱火的形势就急转直下，他连夜赶去纽约，甚至没时间打包行李。立刻运转起来的任务给了他一个喘息的机会，不然他真的要窝在办公椅里脑子一遍遍循环播放那些令人刺痛的争论片段直到停止呼吸。他没料到会跟Charles吵起来，更别说闹成这个样子，他不想去分辨谁对谁错，也拒绝去想他们现在到底算不算分手。他离开了，不管是出于故意还是形势所逼，他抛下了这团乱麻不管不顾，这让他暂时缓了口气，但这也是再糟糕不过的应对，他明白，至少在这一点上，他欠Charles一个道歉。

而眼下，他发现自己欠Charles的可能远远不止这个。

“我知道危险，可我不能不来。”Charles阴沉地看着他，嘴里的话似曾相识。

Erik有一瞬间甚至怀疑这种角色倒转是不是报应，他上前一步，“有更稳妥的办法。我可以等，直到找到合适的机会困住Azazel，Logan手下的警探会过来支援......Charles，你是个普通人，你不该面对这些。”

“Azazel已经几次想丢下你逃走了，我不用能力都察觉得到。如果他瞬移离开，局里所有人的努力都要付诸东流，我不能眼看着这种事发生。而且Janos说地狱火里只有白皇后才能制得住他，鉴于Frost小姐已经加入了证人保护计划，相比之下我显然更好用些，不是吗？”

Erik听得出Charles话里的疏离，他能料到他们这段对话接下来的走向。毕竟已经发生过一次了，不是吗？他暗自苦笑。但他不打算再绕圈子，那些盘踞在心里的担忧跟后怕像风暴一样卷走了所有能用来粉饰的话，只留下光秃秃的一句：“可我很担心你。”

这是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。

下一刻Charles像个火药桶一样炸开了，他两步冲上前来，一手拽住Erik的前襟，眼里怒不可遏，“你担心？我他妈担心了整整六个月，你个混蛋！”他大喊。

Erik心里有堵墙被Charles吼得摇摇欲坠，他不想去体会，可他明白这是什么感觉，先前那些回忆正一一翻涌上来：他打开门，看到Charles被绑在椅子上，不省人事......Charles被勒住脖子，只要那根尾巴再收紧一寸，他可能就再也不能呼吸......

一种名为恐惧的情绪像蛇一样悄然爬上他的背脊，冰冷、凉滑又如影随形，过去半年里他几次直面生死，可临到今天，他才真切体会到了这种情绪。恐惧。如果这一瞬间的恐惧已经让他心惊胆颤坐立不安，那这些天Charles又是怎么熬过来的？

他不敢去想。

“对不起，”他飞快地说，伸手把Charles捞进怀里。

可对方根本不买他的账，一边推拒一边咬着牙控诉：“三个月前Shaw被捕那天我以为这事终于了结，结果接应你的人冲进去，只找到满地狼藉，和一堆血肉模糊的肢体，你人呢？**_该死的你去了哪_**！”他四肢并用地在Erik胸前推搡，活像条离了水的鱼，Erik只能收紧双手，把他搂得更近。怀里人一时挣脱不了，便恼起来，嘴巴一张咬在他肩头。

一阵火辣辣的刺痛。

Erik忍着，抱住他一动没动，他发现Charles在抖。

“Azazel扯着我逃了，我必须得带他归案。”他等了等，小声说。这个回答是多余的，Charles能在今晚现身就表明他知道前因后果。但Erik还是想说出来，在吵架那天他就该尽可能详细地解释清楚一切。如果这种解释能略微消减Charles的恐惧的话。

当时他竟然没认出他在害怕。

一个漫长的停顿后，Charles终于松口，再出声时嗓音低得几乎听不清，“地狱火里那些尸块的DNA鉴定用了两天，现场清理一个星期，这期间我反复地想，有可能我对你说的最后一句话，是让你滚出去，”他把头往Erik颈窝里扎得更紧了些，以遮掩自己凌乱的、破碎的呼吸。“独立日那天他们终于收到了你的消息，老天，那是浑浑噩噩半月以来我第一次感到自己还活着，我都不明白在这之后我为什么还能再等上两个月......上周Scott说你想要个帮手，我说服了他们让我过来，我知道我没经验这不合规矩而且也太冒险，但Erik，我没办法不来。”

“我没怪你，我只是......”在后怕。

Charles迎着光看向他，“是我搞砸了，我没想到他装了警报器，那东西的监测面积超过了我的感应范围，我刚走到林边他就瞬移过来给了我一棍。”

他的头立马被人扳了过来，一只手在脑后紧张地四处摸索着。

“嘿，嘿，”他反手捉住男人的手，安慰他，“早就没事了。”

“现在还疼吗？想吐？”

“只有点晕。”Charles捏了捏他的手，投过来一道安抚的目光，“我不是故意害你担心，在提心吊胆地过了半年以后我再也不想让任何人再经历这个。来之前Logan他们也劝了很多次，可我仔细想过以后还是认为有必要来冒这趟险。”自嘲地，“你现在大概觉得我是个前后不一的小人，过去拼命拦你，自己又拼命跑过来。Erik……其实这几天我始终在想，当时你决意去卧底是不是有同样充分的考虑？我的反对是不是过于偏执了——”

“是我的错，”他打断他。“那天我气昏了头，以为你跟Logan是一伙的，于是什么都没解释就反射性地冲你发脾气，你当时看起来那么着急，我却只想让你闭嘴。晚上我又直接去了地狱火，其实走之前我完全可以打个电话，或者托人捎口信给你，但我该死的什么也没干，就那么一走了之扔下你，我是个混蛋，Charles。”

“你当然是个混蛋。”

Erik绝望地看着他。

“而且我也是，”Charles坚定地继续，“那是你的工作，你清楚细节，你能衡量它的风险。我不了解情况，又胡思乱想着一些离奇可怕的事，一时心急，还差点越界对你用了能力……读心者的老毛病了，这是。当动动脑子就能左右别人的时候，耐下心来一句一句沟通就变成了一种奢侈行为。我怪你冲动，其实我也没有冷静到哪里去，我该控制好自己，对不起。虽然后来你不告而别确实让我很火大，但在去卧底这事上并不欠我什么。Erik，我是你的丈夫，我本该比任何人都相信你的决定的。”

Erik愣住了，他完全没想到Charles会说这么一番话。

他也完全没法否认自己想要的就是这个。

信任。

那场争吵的导火线，他的挫败跟失落产生的根结。他不敢奢望的一份馈赠。

如今，却切实地、沉甸甸地落在了他肩头。

而他居然觉得有些承受不住。

“其实我当时那样很难让人信服，是不是？”他干巴巴地说。“我该跟你把所有情况讲清楚。这次并不是高危任务。”

Charles望着他，“相信我，面对一个暴怒的读心者，你很难做什么。”

一汪柔蓝的眼波睇过来，扫得Erik心里又软又烫。他忍不住低下头，解痒似的在怀里人的发顶上蹭了蹭，然后退开一点，认真打量Charles：他瘦了些，颧骨显得更突出，天花板上的灯光洒在这人鼻侧，投映出一道英挺的剪影。

Charles在笑，于是Erik也跟着笑了一下。

“顺便一提，我们六个月没见了，你就打算让我们俩这么面对面站着轮流说抱歉？”他抵住Charles的额头问。

Charles的笑容突然凝固了。他犹豫了一下，还是轻轻推了推他，“Erik，还有件事……我很抱歉，”他一脸沮丧，“戒指丢了，这是真的，不是骗Azazel的谎话。我已经把客厅翻了个底朝天，还是没找到它，也许你回家以后能帮忙看看，但我觉得滚到死角的可能性不大。我甚至带着Krakoa去拍了X光片，可它肚里什么也没有......”

“Charles，”Erik松了口气，出声打断他。

Charles不明所以地看过来。Erik却只是笑了笑，抬手把一枚硬币唤到面前。他两指一错，那枚硬币就沿着横截面一分为二，拆成两片整圆。它们从左右各自飞出，在半空划了一圈后轻盈地落进了Erik手里。Erik五指虚握，片刻后又缓缓张开——

他手心里正安然躺着那两枚熟悉的婚戒。

“是我带走了你的戒指。”Erik说。

Charles没讲话。Erik以为他在生气，于是赶紧低头去看了看，可是Charles没有。

仓库里又安静下来，只有远处依稀传来蛙声跟虫鸣。这阵杂音像潮水一样缓缓漫过来，把Erik那团乱麻似的情绪收笼在一起，让他的心好像发酵了一般，酸酸涨涨的，又满含着一种期许中的甜蜜。

“谢谢。”过了很久，Charles才柔声说。

“谢我什么？”Erik问，虽然他感觉自己早就知道答案。

Charles抬起头。

“谢谢你让它们从未分开。”

END


End file.
